Things You Can't Learn From Books
by StoryGirl02
Summary: The wind rustled her hair and sent the smell of fresh grass up her nose as she circled around, gripping the handle of her broom tightly; her lips quaking with fright. She couldn’t believe she’d allowed herself to be roped into this. For Sora Snape.


**Things You Can't Learn from Books**

_- __the tale of how Hermione was forced to play Quidditch-_

* * *

"No!" She tugged her hand out of Ron's grasp, sighing loudly as she watched the two Weasleys in front of her beam identical smiles. They pouted down at her, fluttering their eyelashes teasingly. Hermione shook her head, before lowering her gaze to her book, sucking absent-mindedly on the last of the sherbet lemon in her mouth.

With dramatic sighs, Ginny and Ron collapsed on the couch next to her, sighing softly. "Why not?" Ron questioned, hands in his lap. Ginny prodded him with her elbow, which emitted a sharp gasp from Ron. Hermione hurried to stifle her laughter, hiccupping slightly.

Once she had regained her composure, of what was left of it, she looked at Ron, raising her eyebrows. "Why do you think, Ronald?" she questioned, stressing his name. He shrugged, rolling his eyes back into his head. Hermione sighed, rubbing her face tiredly. "Honestly, by now, you would think that you two knew at least a little something about me. We've been friends for years, and if you had been paying attention, which I highly doubt, Ronald, you'd know that I hate the Quidditch Pitch and have never expressed any desire to visit it. Anyway, why don't you two take Harry? I'm sure he'd be happy to join you."

Ginny turned to her, crossing her legs as she spoke. "Harry's out searching for Malfoy again," she said, shaking her head. "So he can't play." Ron shot her a goofy grin over the top of his sister's head, making her stifle a sharp laugh. Ginny elbowed him in the ribs, and watching, a satisfied smirk on her lips, as he doubled over in pain, groaning loudly. "Anyway," she said, rolling her eyes at the actions of her brother, "We've recruited Dean to play, but we still need one to make three-a-side."

Hermione sighed, lifting her eyes from the book. "Have you asked Seamus?" she questioned. Ginny nodded slowly, before pursing her lips. "He's busy with a Potions essay."

And so it went. Whenever she said a name, Ginny had an excuse ready for them. She managed to go through the entire list of their classmates without one of them able to play Quidditch with them. They were all otherwise occupied; busy finishing homework, or had already made arrangements with friends.

She let out a heavy sigh, before raising her eyes to meet Ginny's. With a sinking heart she murmured the last name, the last resort on her list.

"Neville?"

There was shocked silence, Ron blinking hurriedly. Ginny looked lost, her eyes glazing over. Just when she was feeling the pangs of concern over the actions of her friends, there was a loud guffaw from Ron, and giggles escaping Ginny's mouth.

"Y-y-y-you can't be serious!" Ron gasped out, laughing so much he clasped his hand to his stomach. Hermione shrugged, smiling softly. Ginny mirrored his actions, chuckling loudly in the once-silent room.

Once they had regained their composure, Ginny still giggling now and then, Hermione looked up, sighing. "So, after all that, there's only me left?" They nodded sharply, eyes pleading up at her like lost dogs. "Okay, then, I suppose."

Ginny squealed happily, a sound that reached levels of pitch that Hermione wished to never hear again. She jumped up, and rushed to Hermione's side, clutching at her arm tightly. "You'll play?!"

"I'll play," Hermione told them, before waving her finger in front of their happy beaming faces. "On conditions, though. One, this is the first - and last- game of Quidditch I'll ever play, and I honestly mean that. I'm only doing this out of friendship, and I will never do it again, okay?" They both nodded, grinning. Hermione gnawed down on her lower lip, thinking. "Secondly," she finally piped up, after a few moments of silence, "This will never be mentioned again, and if I fail, which I know I will, at playing Quidditch, there will be no teasing in the hallways. Both of you are never to tell this to anyone, and if you do, I swear, I will hunt you down and kill you."

Ron gulped visibly, and played with the collar of his head. Ginny, on the other hand, she noted, seemed unfazed by her comments. She supposed it had something to do with being brought up amongst a household of boys each and everyone determined to fight for their rights. Upon on of her latest visits to the Burrow, she had noticed a large dent in the wall leading up the the ricky, old staircase. When she had questioned Molly about it, the woman had just shrugged her shoulder and murmured something about Bill and Charlie having a fight.

Ginny snapped her out of her thoughts by waving a hand in front of her face, a smile playing on her lips. "Well, then, what have you got to lose. Come on, go change into some pants and a shirt, and let's go down!" She pulled Hermione out of her chair, Hermione letting out a soft whimper on unhappiness as she watched the open book she had been reading tumble down to the floor.

She was dragged up the stairs and pushed into her dormority, Ginny slamming the door in her face. "Hurry up, Hermione! We'll meet you down there!" With a scowl on her face, she pulled her robes off and pulled on a pair of tracksuit pants and a white shirt, twisting her hair up into a bun. Then, after dumping her clothes onto her neatly-made bed, she stomped out of the room, and heavily trotted down the stairs, huffing angrily.

She couldn't believe she'd allowed herself to be roped into this. Honestly, how could she have been so dim-witted as to agree to play Quidditch? Hermione remembered the incident in first year as vivid as it had been yesterday, and she was sure no one else had forgotten about it. How could they want her to play Quidditch, when she was completely and utterly horribly at it?

With a soft sigh and a quick rub of her eyes, she walked on the Quidditch Pitch, and couldn't help but smile as she watched Ginny bound up to her. A broom was thrust into her hand, and nervously, her hands shaking, she mounted in.

It was still, and once she had steadied herself, she took a deep breath. With shaky hands, she kicked off from the ground, her heart racing. Damn it, why in Merlin's name had she allowed herself to do this? Still, she smiled as she watched Ginny pass the buldger to Ron, laughing as he fumbled with the heavy object. Okay, maybe, she could enjoy this, even though she hated it. After all, she had her friends with her, and that was everything.

The wind rustled her hair and sent the smell of fresh grass up her nose as she circled around, gripping the handle of her broom tightly; her lips quaking with fright. She could never bring herself to actually like Quidditch, though.

Perhaps there were some things you couldn't learn from books, _after all. _

* * *

**For Sora Snape, over at the Drabble Request at HPFFC. Reviews are love!**


End file.
